1. Technology Field
The present invention is related to a data protecting method for data in a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a memory controller and a memory storage apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid growth in the popularity of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players in recent years has brought about the escalated demand for storage media by consumers. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory (e.g., a flash memory) has several characteristics such as non-volatility of data, low power consumption, small size and non-mechanical structure, the rewritable non-volatile memory is the most suitable memory to be adopted in a portable multimedia device mentioned above.
Moreover, to increase the additional value of the memory storage apparatus, some specific files for specific application which can be accessed by the user or the corresponding application program may be stored in the memory storage apparatus in advance by the manufacturer while producing the memory storage apparatus.
For example, a program provided to an user for setting or removing the protecting password is stored in the memory storage apparatus initially. Another example is that, within the application of the Smart Card chip disposed in the memory storage apparatus, a communication file used for determining whether the data streams transmitted by the host is the command data unit of the Smart Card chip is pre-stored in the memory storage apparatus.
Therefore, the pre-stored files are very important to the usage of the memory storage apparatus. If the files are deleted by the user accidentally, the corresponding functions provided by the memory storage apparatus are unavailable, and the memory storage apparatus may not be used anymore. Thus, how to protect the pre-stored files is one of the major subjects in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.